


Father

by Opalsong



Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Child Aquisition, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Drabble, Fatherhood, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Prompt by devidlg: Obi-wan + Father
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077443
Kudos: 9





	Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2020/Father.mp3) | 00:00:59 | 1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

Obiwan was a Jedi. This was common knowledge. Obiwan stared at Anakin. The boy stared back. Obiwan had a former slave child in his exclusive care. A child his Master had all but adopted. Leaving him in Obiwan's care when he died. Leaving Obiwan alone. With a child. There were holos with this plot line. Many of them. He made a decision "brothers" he said. It was unorthodox but everything about this was. And he couldn't handle parenthood. Not even the thought of it.


End file.
